NarutOOO
by Rubius
Summary: a Naruto/Kamen rider OOO Crossover, Naruharem. After the destruction of the greed the seal and medals are lost to time, what happens when a little boy who want's to become hokage finds them. i suck at summaries and if you have a better title plz pm me.
1. Count the medals one, two, three

A Naruto/Kamen Rider OOO Crossover - i don't own either naruto or kamen rider ooo

"Speech"

"YELLING/TRANSFORM/ATTACK"

"Thinking"

"Demon/Greed speech"

In the Elemental Countries there all sorts of stories and legends and this is one of them, during the battle for the whirlpool country a stranger came and helped the village as much as he could with both strange armor and weapons. Taking many enemies with him, he too fell to the sheer numbers if Iwa, the stranger went to the remains of the village and saw a small girl with long red hair running away. He asked the young girl to take a scroll with her to make sure they didn't fall into the wrong hands, as soon as the girl was out of sight he too went to the afterlife knowing that one day the world would see the rise of a new Kamen Rider.

The years passed and the little girl became a beautiful woman and married a blonde that became the fourth Hokage. Soon they were expecting a baby and were ready to raise him into a great ninja to continue the family business, but it was not to be… the nine tailed demon fox attacked on the night of their son's birth and seeing no other way the fourth Hokage sealed the demon inside his own son sacrificing his life to do so. His wife and the boy's mother was nowhere to be found as was assumed dead, Sarutobi the third Hokage took his position back and announced to the village what happened that night and told the village their late Hokage's wish but as soon as they heard that the boy had the demon in him they called for his death. So Sarutobi made a law stating that no one was to tell the younger generation of what happened that night under penalty of death.

As the years past the young baby Naruto was subjected to the most horrible treatment… beatings, glaring, being called a demon, it, thing, and just not getting treated like a human being. Sarutobi was sickened with his village and he tried to make the boy's life better but the civilian side of the council stopped him at almost every turn, there was one man on the council named Danzo that wanted to make the boy a weapon but Sarutobi wouldn't hear of it and threatened to have Danzo killed if he tried anything. the old Hokage was able to give Naruto an apartment and an allowance and a ANBU guard but sometime the guards would look the other way and let the boy nearly get killed and some even join in. The adults even got their kids to hate him all for the reason of we're your parents and we're right, some kids and adults actually got to know the real Naruto and thought what their village was doing was a bunch of crap. The ninja council tried to help Naruto like Sarutobi and were successful in some efforts like giving Naruto some friends.

The Akamichi Clan helped Naruto by giving him some food that wasn't rotten or overpriced and their son Choji was an instant friend when Naruto showed him his appetite.

The Nara Clan helped Naruto by teaching him how to live of the land and Shikamaru found a great opponent in Shoji in Naruto.

The Yamanaka Clan was impressed with Naruto's mental strength for lasting for so long without losing himself in hate and anger and taught him all the different kinds of flowers and what they meant, their daughter Ino developed a crush on Naruto because he was nice and his whisker marks made him cute.

The Inuzuka Clan thought of Naruto as an abandoned puppy and helped him by teaching him to track and tracking down the mob members who beat on him to turn into the Hokage, Kiba and his partner Akamaru felt that Naruto was like a brother he never had and would play with him whenever possible.

The Aburami clan thought that Naruto would have an important future for the village and taught him about bugs, Shino also became friends with Naruto because Naruto was the only one who could get the young bug-user to smile.

The Hyuuga Clan or more likely the clan head Hiashi was indebted to Naruto for not only saving his daughter Hinata when a Kumo ninja tried to kidnap her but also alerting him to the fact that his wife was poisoned from a flower he was studying, and saving both his wife and his second child Hanabi who Hiashi let Naruto name, Hinata also gained a crush on Naruto from being saved by him from Kumo and helping her family.

The Ramen Stand Owner and his daughter offered support and ramen when he was hungry, and he became their favorite customer.

And finally the Haruno family helped Naruto by giving him a place to hide from the mobs that would chase him. Sakura got her crush for the blonde when he saved her from bullies in the park and would play with her and the other clan children.

But no matter the efforts, the civilian Council, Danzo, and the Hokage advisers made Naruto's life a living hell. But at least he had people who saw him as himself and not the demon fox, and soon the truth of his heritage will be brought to light.

(Naruto: Age 7, Nighttime, October 10th)

Naruto was running toward the Hokage tower and making sure to avoid the civilians at the festival, today Naruto turns 7 and he wanted to avoid the annual beating he got because today it would be a lot worse than any other time of the year. For you see it's because Naruto's birthday is also the day they celebrate the defeat of Kyuubi and mourn the loss of the 4th Hokage. Naruto actually made it and went inside the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, what brings you here" asked Sarutobi looking happy to see the blonde not beaten up today. "I've come to ask for a new house old man" said Naruto looking sad. "What's wrong with your apartment" asked Sarutobi, "The villagers burned it down saying I don't deserve to live" said Naruto starting to cry a little. After hearing that Sarutobi decided to give Naruto some of his inheritance, "Naruto I have just the place for you all you need to do is sign here" said Sarutobi holding out a pen and paper. "Alright" said Naruto signing the paper and giving a grin, "alright now just one more paper to sign" said Sarutobi holding out a contract. Naruto just signed without looking unaware that he just agreed to be in the CRA or Clan Restoration Act, this will keep him safe and let him have his family house and the rest of his inheritance when he's older, which Sarutobi made sure was all there. After the death of the fourth and the disappearance of Kin, Danzo and the Council wanted the power of the Namikaze Clan all for themselves but Sarutobi made laws stating that they couldn't touch anything without being sentenced to death and being stripped of all money and possessions which would be given to the clan they tried to rip off.

"Now Naruto let's go see your new house" said Sarutobi getting up to leave, "Sure old man" said Naruto following him. They went to the rich district and ended up in front of a house that was for lack of a better word: huge, "Wow old man is this really mine" asked Naruto "Yes Naruto this is yours now wipe some blood on the door knob" said the Hokage "alright" said Naruto while biting his thumb and wiping it on the door. Soon a faint glow was seen on the doorknob then nothing "let's go" said Sarutobi while entering with Naruto making sure to lock the door after entering.

The inside was impressive to say the least soon Sarutobi and Naruto had toured the whole estate seeing a picture of what he thought were the previous owners it was of a man and a woman, the man had spiky blonde hair and the woman had long black hair and it was obvious the woman was pregnant and both looked happy rubbing her stomach. "Hey old man… Who are these people" asked Naruto while holding up a picture. Sarutobi saw the picture and instantly knew who they were but Naruto wasn't ready to know yet. "They are the previous owners Naruto" said the Hokage. "Really what happened to them" asked Naruto being curious, "the man in the picture was killed in the Kyuubi attack 7 years ago" said Sarutobi, "and the woman" asked Naruto. "after losing her husband and her newborn son she left the village and hasn't been seen since" said Sarutobi with a tear in his eye.

Soon Sarutobi left Naruto to head home for the night, not thinking of the great discovery the boy would make, "Wow this place really takes your breath away" Naruto said while exploring until he noticed a seal on the wall, it was hardly noticeable so Naruto thought he was lucky to find it and applied blood to it like the last seal, but instead of a door opening a bundle appeared in front of him. "Huh what is this" thought Naruto picking up the case and bringing it to the table, after thinking about it he opened it to reveal a weird belt buckle and four coins that seem to go into the buckle, 1 red, 1 yellow, and 2 green. All with different designs on them, he spotted a note inside and read it.

To my son Naruto,

This is a note asking you to use these for the betterment of the village and the ninja nations. My name is Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and your Father. I know that Sarutobi has let you have the family compound on your 16th birthday or when you reached chunin rank so I charge you with the task of you using the items in the box to help the village Kin told me of the last user of those items and thought it best if we hide them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Your mother Kushina and I are proud of you no matter what and I wish the village would honor my last wish of seeing you as a hero I know I'm fooling myself. I just hope you can forgive me for sealing Kyuubi inside you never forget that your mother and I will always love you

Signed,

Minato Namikaze

Naruto finished reading the note and was crying, he finally knew who his parents were and they loved him. He would make them proud of him, after he finished crying he grabbed the buckle and started training in secret.

TIME SKIP – 1 YEAR

After training for a year and learning how the buckle and medals work Naruto decided to practice with them on bandits and was tearing them apart like rice paper, on the way back from his training he spotted a cave near the village and decided to check it out. What he found inside was some lab tables, a bed, and a large machine, he looked in the machine to find a girl around his age sleeping. He looked around and saw a chart… he started to read it and found she had been poisoned but there was no cure in Konoha known, but thanks to his training with the Yamanaka's he knew there was cure he could make.

After gathering the needed plants he mixed them and put the mix in a needle, he opened the capsule and injected the medicine into Kin then moved her to the bed and waited.

TIMESKIP – 1 HOUR

The girl woke up and looked around "Uh… what, where am I" she asked. "You're in a cave "said Naruto.

She looked at who spoke and was shocked, "Who are you" she asked and he shook his head " My name is Naruto Namikaze, what's your name" said Naruto.

"Kin Tsuchi" said

The Girl soon tried to get up and was also surprise to find she wasn't in any pain "How come I don't feel pain" asked . "I found out you were poisoned and made and antidote" said Naruto while picking up the needle he used, there was still some left just in case. "Anyway we need to get back to the village" said Naruto while picking up Kin bridal style.

Kin was blushing while they made their way to the village until they heard "HOLD IT" Naruto stopped and saw a group of bandits "we're gonna make you pay for what you did to us" said the leader. Kin was confused, she didn't do anything to these guys then it hit her, they were after Naruto.

Naruto sighed and let Kin get down before walking up to the bandit's and taking out a buckle she was all to familiar with, "Seems I missed a few, oh well" said Naruto and attached the buckle to his waist.

Kin watched in wonder as she saw Naruto place two medals in the two outside slots and a third in the middle, tilting the buckle slightly then grabbing something on the side of his belt and sliding it over the buckle while it made a chime over every medal each higher in tone and after finishing hearing Naruto yelling "HENSHIN"

TAKA

TORA

BATTA

TaToBa, TaToBa, TaToBa

(music cue - Regret nothing -Tighten Up-)

Naruto's form then changed… he grew a few feet in height, gained black armor, the pictures of the 3 medals he swiped merged and fused with his chest leaving him with red head armor, yellow arms with what looked like blade attached to his wrists, and green legs.

Naruto charged at the bandits punching and kicking them and just treating them like ragdolls, later Kin heard a tiger roar and looked at Naruto who's arms were glowing and the ornaments on his arms folded out to become claws and Naruto used them like a natural. Soon there was only the leader left and he had a shit-eater's grin.

"So you beat my gang, so what. Maybe this will beat you" after performing some handsigns he yelled "STONE SKIN JUTSU".

Naruto tried his claws on him but they didn't do much damage so while Naruto as dodging punches from the bandit he tilted the buckle back and took out the middle medal and replaced it with a green one and swiped the reader over them again.

TAKA

KAMAKIRI

BATTA

Naruto didn't change much except his arms were green with katana long blades on his wrists which didn't stay for long, they moved to his hand and he started to hack away at the bandit leader. After a little while with the new weapons he decided to end it and swiped his buckle again.

SCANNING CHARGE!

Naruto jumped up high and got ready to kick the leader, in between the two fighters were 3 rings one red and two green, Naruto started to fall and went thru each ring and glowing brighter until he hit the bandit and the bandit exploded.

(end Music Cue)

Naruto tilted the buckle back and changed back to his normal self looked at Kin and asked "are you alright"

All Naruto got from here was a nod yes and he picked her up and left, on the way Kin asked "what was that"

Naruto looked at her and said " I'm gonna have to ask you keep this a secret for now, I'm not ready to show it to the village yet"

"Alright but does it have a name" asked Kin

Naruto looked at her with a foxy grin and said "Kamen Rider OOO"


	2. Teams, Combo, and a New Girl

A Naruto/Kamen Rider OOO

"Speech"

"YELLING/TRANSFORM/ATTACK"

"_Thinking"_

(LOCATION)

"**Demon/Greed speech"**

I forgot to write that I don't own either Naruto or Kamen Rider OOO

_Last time_

"_Alright but does it have a name" asked Kin_

_Naruto looked at her with a foxy grin and said "Kamen Rider OOO"_

_Now_

(Music Cue – Anything Goes, Kamen Rider OOO theme)

**TIME SKIP (4 YEARS)**

After bringing back Kin and giving the leftover antidote to the Hokage, Naruto was entered in the Ninja Academy but both Naruto and Kin kept OOO a secret from the others because Naruto wanted to keep it a secret weapon. Kin quickly made friends with the clan kids like Naruto did and she also join the Academy. Naruto also figured that there must be more medal for the buckle somewhere and started to look in the village but wasn't having much luck, and Sasuke Uchiblah (Uchiha) was acting his normal broody self after the massacre.

It was the day of the final exam and Naruto was praying that he didn't have to perform the clone jutsu, it being his absolute worst… Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Kin decided to hide their feelings for Naruto but Sakura and Ino took it a little too far by joining the Sasuke fanclub. They stayed low members so that later they could show their affections to the one they really love.

**FLASH BACK (LAST NIGHT)**

The Hokage was looking thru his crystal ball trying to find the reason for sudden drop in bandit activity over the past 4 years.

The village was quiet and for some that is a good thing but some were still worried about the big test.

(HYUUGA MANSION)

Hinata was trying to get over her shyness to ask Naruto out and also thinking about what the test could be when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in" said Hinata while looking at her door revealing her mother on the other side, "worrying about tomorrow Hina-Chan" asked her mother while sitting on Hinata's bed, "Y-y-yes" stuttered Hinata while looking down. "Well I have something for you that can help" Said her mother while reaching into her pocket, "What is it mother" asked Hinata and soon saw her mother pull out a strange coin… it was yellow and had a lion design on it. "My mother gave this to me when I had confidence problems and with this you will have the courage of a lion" said her mother while giving Hinata the coin and leaving, "Thank you mother" said Hinata while going to bed with the medal in hand dreaming of Naruto.

(YAMANAKA'S FLOWERS)

Ino was talking on the phone with another member the fanclub and after hanging up she groaned,_ "I am so sick of this, I don't care about that asshole sas-gay… Naruto-kun I can't wait to be held in your arms and steal those lips"_ Ino thought to herself while her father came into her room with a knock bringing her back to reality. "Ino I'm glad your still up, I have something I need to give you" said Inoichi while placing a small package in Ino's hands. "Really daddy" asked Ino while opening the package to reveal a small red coin with a Peacock design. "This is a lucky charm that has helped me many times like when I proposed to your mother and when you were born" Inoichi said, "Thank you Daddy" Ino said before going to bed continuing her thoughts before her father came in.

(HARUNO RESIDENCE)

Sakura was getting ready for bed having just finished talking on the phone about her least favorite classmate _"Sasuke this and Sasuke that, I'm glad I don't really like the bastard. If Naruto-kun passes I'll give him the biggest kiss of his life and maybe go further"_ Sakura then looked at the dresser where she put a momento of her father, a red coin with a bird design on it. She picked it up and held it close to her chest _"papa please wish me luck"_ Sakura then put the coin back on the dresser and went to bed dreaming of Naruto embracing her.

(KIN'S APPARTMENT)

Kin got an apartment close to Naruto after being brought back to the village and she and Naruto became good friends, he introduced her to his friends and they took a liking to her but Naruto's female friends put her off just a bit I mean they were great friends but when one subject came up they would be glaring at each other like no tomorrow and that subject was Naruto. _"I wish there was a way for us to still be friends after I claim Naruto I mean he did save me from bandits and he looked so hot"_ Kin spaced out and after shaking her head went to bed dreaming of the future with Naruto as hers.

(NARUTO'S APPARTMENT)

ACHOO!

ACHOO!

ACHOO!

ACHOO!

After the sneezing fit Naruto thought _"either someone is talking about me or I'm gonna be in big trouble tomorrow"_ Naruto went to bed soon after never knowing that he was in the sights of 4 girls and they wanted him BAD!

**PRESENT TIME**

Class was about to start and Naruto was seated in the near back away from Sasuke just in case, once everybody was there Sakura came to Naruto "is this seat taken" she asked Naruto, after shaking his head no Sakura she sat down in Naruto's lap making sure to grind her butt against his hips. Everyone was shocked by this bold move by Sakura, the girls even more that she didn't try that with Sasuke which he was thankful and Naruto was just blushing, Hinata sat next to Naruto soon took his arm and mashed it into her chest, again everyone was shocked… Ino did the same thing as Hinata, and Naruto was blushing more and more until Kin got behind him and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pressing her breasts against his back each girl glaring at the others for trying to steal her man.

All the girls were in shock, the guys were jealous well except Sasuke and Naruto was drawing a blank but for some reason he could swear he could hear someone laughing, Iruka came into the classroom and saw what was going on, after trying to quiet everyone down he used his big head jutsu "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" after that everyone scurried to a seat and Naruto was given some breathing room. "Everyone please come outside for the weapons test" said Mizuki. Everyone went outside and the test started, (some of the kids did ok I'll focus on the rookie 9, below 5 in both is a fail)

Shino Aburame… Kunai 7/10… Shuriken 6/10

Chouji Akamichi….. Kunai 7/10… Shuriken 8/10

Sakura Haruno… Kunai 8/10… Shuriken 7/10

Hinata Hyuuga… Kunai 8/10… Shuriken 9/10

Kiba Inuzuka… Kunai 7/10… Shuriken 7/10

Shikamaru Nara… Kunai 6/10… Shuriken 7/10

Sasuke Uchiha… Kunai 9/10… Shuriken 9/10

Kin Tsuchi… Kunai 10/10… Shuriken 9/10

Ino Yamanaka… Kunai 9/10… Shuriken 7/10

After the weapons test they moved straight to the Taijutsu matches,

Chouji was matched up against Shikamaru who gave up because he said it was too troublesome. Shino, Ino, and Hinata were paired with civilian students and won, Kiba was matched against Sasuke and he lost due to Sasuke getting special treatment from Mizuki. Sakura was paired against Kin it turned out to be a draw, Naruto was paired against Mizuki and thanks to the training he did against the bandits he was more than a match for the corrupted teacher. Everyone except Kin was having to pick up their jaws from the floor, oh also Sasuke didn't pick up his jaw because he was too busy scowling and thinking _"How dare that dobe upstage an Uchina, an elite"_ and basically acting like he has a two hundred year old tree shoved up his ass. _(I'm not afraid to say it)_

Finally came the jutsu portion of the test and all of the rookie 10 (including Kin) passed so far. Naruto was called last and was performing the transformation and substitution jutsu's perfectly then came the dreaded (in Naruto's opinion) clone jutsu. "Alright Naruto all you need to do is a make 3 clones and you pass" said Iruka, Naruto gathered the chakra but no one noticed Mizuki performing handseals. The result… a single clone that looked really pale and ready to die. "I'm sorry Naruto but you fail, maybe next year" said Iruka. Naruto just walked out of the academy slowly and sat in his favorite swing watching the parents of the children who passed and wished that for once he could receive praise.

"Hey Naruto" Naruto heard Mizuki and just asked "What" not even bothering to look at Mizuki, "I know Iruka is being hard on you but he does care" Mizuki said watching Naruto and smirking "I'm not supposed to tell you this but there is an extra credit exam" said Mizuki getting Naruto's attention, "Really" asked Naruto looking at Mizuki with hope in his eyes. "Yeah here's what your supposed to do" said Mizuki

**TIME SKIP (THAT NIGHT)**

Naruto snuck into the Hokage Tower and managed to find the scroll that Mizuki wanted but was spotted by the Hokage because he forgot his pipe, Naruto used the SEXY-NO-JUTSU to knock out the old man and made like a bat out of hell to the area Mizuki told him to meet him.

Pretty soon all the Jonin were looking for Naruto and the girls were trying to find Naruto before the adults did, they met by the forest on the north side "Any luck" asked Sakura, "No" said Hinata "I didn't find him" said Ino "Same here" said Kin. Soon they heard Iruka yell, "Let's go" said Kin and the girls followed Iruka's voice to the clearing and hid themselves.

"Have you ever wondered why you are hated Naruto" asked Mizuki with a smirk on his face, "NO MIZUKI, IT'S FORBIDDEN" yelled Iruka. "What is" asked Naruto, "It is forbidden to tell you that the 9 tailed fox is sealed inside you, in other words that you are the fox" said Mizuki.

Naruto and the girls were shocked, they all had been wondering why Naruto was being treated like he had the plague when he was younger. Soon chakra was pouring out of Naruto while he screamed "No" over and over before taking off in a random direction while Iruka and Mizuki gave chase. The girls were rooted to the spots they hid, trying to process the information. "Naruto can't be the fox, he's too nice" said Sakura, "Yeah Mizuki must be wrong" said Ino "But what if he isn't" asked Hinata hoping Mizuki was "We won't know standing here" said Kin getting up and taking off after them followed by the others.

Mizuki and Iruka were chatting unaware that Naruto was listening and heard what Iruka really thought about him and went to defend his teacher and friend. After taking a knee to the face Mizuki was pissed and wanted the scroll while making the mistake of saying he could kill Naruto with one jutsu. After hearing that well after yelling "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" and creating about 100 shadow clones Mizuki proceded to get his ass royally kicked.

**TIME SKIP (MORNING)**

After getting his headband from Iruka, Naruto ran into the girls "Hi girls… what are you doing here" asked Naruto before each girl hugged him and Naruto blushing a deep red. "We heard what Mizu-baka said Naruto" said Kin, Naruto was now scared but couldn't do anything "we know you're not the fox" said Ino "You don't have to be afraid of us" said Sakura "We want to help you Naruto-kun" said Hinata. By this point Naruto was too shocked for words but he did manage to ask "Why" and all four girls said at the exact same time "Because I love you Naruto-kun"

If Naruto wasn't shocked before he was now and passed out, before the girls could start their growling they took Naruto to his house and put him on the sofa before leaving.

(ICHIRAKU RAMEN)

After dropping Naruto off at his house the girls proceeded to get some ramen and talk about what had happened the night before.

"So now what" asked Sakura while waiting for their orders "we can't all have Naruto" said Ino, "Maybe we can" said Kin with a smirk on her face "How" asked Hinata. "Well when Naruto brought me back to Konoha four years ago we ran into some bandits and he took them and I think a B ranked missing ninja down" said Kin, the other girls had to pick up their jaws "Impossible an 8 year old can't beat those kinds of odds" said Sakura with the others agreeing "Well Naruto made me promise not to tell anyone but I think it would help our situation" said Kin "How did he do it" asked Ino, "Well I think it was a bloodline" said Kin. "What was it" asked Hinata, "Well he was able to gain armor and weapons from some kind of coins" said Kin. "Were they like this" said Sakura taking out her father's momento. "Kinda the red coin I saw him use was a hawk" said Kin, "or this" said Hinata and Ino taking out their coins and showing Kin. "Same on yours Ino but the yellow one I saw him use was a tiger Hinata" said Kin, the girls were amazed that Naruto could gain power from their heirlooms. "Maybe we should give them to him" said Hinata, "No I think we should hold on to them and give them to Naruto-kun when he needs them" said Ino "I agree… that way he will have the element of surprise" said Sakura, "Besides we don't want a certain bastard to whine to the council about this" said Kin. "Yeah" said Sakura… they all agreed to save their medals until needed.

(BACK AT NARUTO'S)

Naruto had woken up and was replaying what happened with the girls in his head to try and find some reason behind it. _"Sakura and Ino are in Sasuke's fan club, why do they love me… Kin I might get because of what happened 4 years ago but that can't be right. Hinata… I thought she was sick and ran a fever… GOD I'VE GOT TO BE THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE ELEMENTAL COUNTRIES"_ while he was ranting in his mind he spotted a seal on the back of the picture of his parents, after unsealing a book and a strange sword he cracked the cover of the book and started to read.

"_**this is the diary of Hina Uzumaki"**_

After seeing the first page Naruto started to read more…

"_My name is Hina Uzumaki and this diary is to tell our story… many years ago I lived in one would say another world… with buildings as tall as the sky and technology was everywhere, I lived a quiet life with my brother but after meeting Hino Eiji and the Greeed Ankh, my life was forever changed."_

Finding a few pages too worn to read Naruto skipped to the next readable one

"_after finally beating Kazari and getting all of the core medals the three of us were taken by a tornado and we landed in a strange land… Ankh was still a left arm but my brother was no longer attached, Eiji was looking over the surroundings not the worse for wear and I was getting my bearings. We soon learned that the core medals were scattered and we only had the 4 Eiji started out with, We landed in a place called The village hidden in the Whirlpools_

_after living in Uzu for a few years I found a man by the name of Saito Uzumaki. He was a nice man and soon we started dating which after a few month he asked me to marry him. I was the happiest woman in the world and told him yes, soon we were married and after a few months I discovered I as pregnant, I told Saito and he was like a child in a toy store. We wanted to raise our child right and got everything we would need, soon we decided to name our child Kushina._

_This is the last entry I can make, we just learned that we are going to war with both Iwa and Kumo, I am sending my daughter Kushina to Konoha so that she can be safe and happy even thought we can't be with her, I'm sure she will be fine because I am sending her with the medals and seal that Eiji used to become OOO, I can't help but wonder what ever became of Ankh._

_To any future Uzumaki, I hope that you live happily _

_Signed_

_Hina Uzumaki_

Naruto was crying after finishing the diary, _"Grandma I hope you can see me from heaven"_ thought Naruto as he got ready for bed_._

**TIME SKIP (MORNING)**

After waking up and getting ready Naruto went to the academy for his team placement and when he showed up people were a little surprised, "Hey dobe… this is for graduates only" said Sasuke. "Check the headband Sas-gay" said Naruto while pointing to his headband tied around his arm, soon Iruka came in and got everyone's attention via BIG HEAD JUTSU "alright team placement is as follows

Team 1-6… don't care

Team 7… Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Teacher Kakashi Hatake

Team 8… Kin Tsuchi, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Teacher Kurenai Yuuhi

Team 9 is still in circulation so…

Team 10… Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Teacher Asuma Sarutobi

"Ha I knew the dobe didn't pass" said Sasuke with a shit eater's grin on his face only to lose it when he heard.

Team 11… Naruto Uzumaki, Teacher Anko Mitsashi

"WHAT, WHY DOES THE DOBE GET SPECIAL TREATMENT" yelled Sasuke, "Because he mastered a kinjutsu in less than an hour" said Iruka getting a shocked look from everyone except those who were there. "Please wait for your sensei to pick you up and it was a pleasure teaching you" said Iruka before walking out.

Soon 3 people appeared and everyone was wondering what they wanted

"Team 8" said the black haired woman in the body wrap.

"Team 10" said the guy with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said the woman in the trench coat.

The genin realized that their sensei were here and went to the ones who called them leaving team 7 to wait.

(OUTSIDE AREA 44)

Naruto and Anko got to the training area and sat down "alright kid since we're a team I'm gonna need some info: likes, dislikes, and dreams that kind of thing" said Anko," Why don't you go first Anko-sensei" said Naruto. "Alright my name is Anko Mitsarshi, my likes are dango and my friends, my dislikes are a certain man, and my dream is none of your business" said Anko. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are my friends, ramen, and training, my dislikes are idiots who can't tell a scroll from a kunai and the 3 minutes it takes to cook ramen, and my dream is to become Hokage" said Naruto. "Well now I'm supposed to give you a test to see if you can be a genin but I'm gonna skip it" said Anko with a smile on her face, "why Anko-sensei" asked Naruto. "Because I saw what you did four years ago and if you were that strong then you must be stronger now" said Anko. Naruto was for lack of a better term stunned, he thought for sure his secret was public knowledge until Anko started giggling. "I haven't told anyone, I mean who would believe me that an 8 year old beat a gang of bandits and an A ranked missing nin" said Anko. "So what now Anko-sensei" asked Naruto, "We train and take missions and may join Kurenai's team on some missions, well let's start training" said Anko.

**TIME SKIP (1 MONTH)**

The last month was brutal for the rookie genin, Naruto was training with Anko who was a patented slave driver learning tree walking and water walking and physical training too scary to mention, Kurenai was also working her team into the ground only she let them have breaks, Asuma was more laid back and moderately trained his team and all were getting stronger. Kakashi was being an idiot and gave his team pointers while taking Sasuke aside to train leaving the others to train with their families.

Naruto and Anko were walking to the tower to get a new mission when an ANBU appeared before them saying the Hokage wanted to see them at once before leaving, "Team 11 reporting Lord Hokage… what's up" said Anko. "I am sending you to wave country to back up teams 8 & 10" said the Hokage, "What could be so bad that they need backup" asked Anko. "They have run into Zabuza demon of the mist, an A ranked missing nin" said the Hokage with a stern face. "Gotcha old man we'll go back them up" said Naruto before leaving to get this ninja gear ready.

**TIME SKIP(1/2 DAY)**

After running with no trouble they made it to wave country and were sickened at what they saw, eventually the found Tazuna's house and knocked on the door. Soon a woman with blue hair answered the door "Yes" she asked, "Hi miss we're here from Konoha" said Anko and the door opened "Please come in" said the woman letting the pair in, once inside they saw both teams 8 & 10 a little worse for wear. "Geez what happened to you" asked Anko, "We ran into Zabuza and barely managed to beat him but we know he'll be back" said Asuma "Well the Hokage sent us to back you up" said Anko looking to her student who was leaving "Hey Naruto where are you going" asked Anko, "I'm going to sweep the area" said Naruto while leaving.

**TIME SKIP (MORNING)**

Naruto stayed out later than he planned and ended up sleeping outside, later woken up by a young girl "You're going to get sick if you sleep out here" said the girl "I'm used to it, name's Naruto what's yours" asked Naruto while being nice. "Haku" said Haku, "Why are you out here" asked Naruto. "Picking herbs for medicine so I can help someone precious to me… do you have someone precious to you Naruto" asked Haku. Naruto thought about the old man Hokage, Anko, Kin, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and the others, "Yeah I do" said Naruto while seeing Haku take a coin out of a pouch "What is that" asked Naruto. "It is the only thing I have of my mother before she was killed" said Haku with a sad look on her face, "Well I hope we see each other again Haku" said Naruto before helping her up and taking off for Tazuna's "Me too Naruto-kun" said Haku with a blush on her face.

**TIME SKIP (NEXT DAY)**

Naruto worked himself to the bone last night so he was still asleep when both teams and Anko left for the bridge, waking up to a ruckus downstairs Naruto saw a couple bandits grab Tsunami and Inari ran but before he could do anything he saw that Inari came back to try and protect his mother, Naruto was impressed with Inari trying so hard and knocked out the bandits fast. "Naruto… I'm sorry for what I said last night" said Inari with a few tear in his eye, "Don't worry about it Inari… Heroes always arrive in the nick of time, I better get to the bridge" said Naruto before taking off leaving Inari.

(NAMELESS BRIDGE)

All ninja involved were tired… the sensei's were fighting Zabuza, Kin and Hinata were trapped in Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors, and Sakura and Ino were protecting Tazuna when Naruto appeared next to Kin and Hinata. "You two ok" asked Naruto, "Yeah but how are we gonna get out of here" asked Kin when the hunter ninja tossed more senbon at Naruto he was able to block most of them but a couple hit their targets. "Guess I don't have any choice" said Naruto before taking out the buckle, two girls were wondering what Naruto was talking about when Kin knew exactly what was going to happen. After inserting the medals into the slots and tilting it Naruto took the scanner and slid it down hearing the 3 chimes "HENSHIN"

TAKA

TORA

BATA

TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA

(Music cue – Regret Nothing ~tighten up~)

Everyone heard Naruto yell, looked to see what was going on, and were speechless when he transformed into Kamen Rider OOO. Naruto tried to use his claws on the ice but wasn't getting anywhere so he swapped his medal and scanned again.

TAKA

KAMAKIRI

BATTA

Using these got the result he wanted and sliced the ice and got the ninja out into the open where Naruto was going to kill him but the ninja's mask was slashed and Naruto stopped "Haku… why" Naruto said before changing back to his normal clothes, "because Zabuza is precious to me, he saved me from being alone after my father killed my mother because she had a bloodline and he tried to kill me too but I killed him and lived on the streets until Zabuza found me and raised me" said Haku, "Listen how about you and Zabuza come with us and join Konoha, that way you can be safe and the leaf village loves bloodlines so you don't have to worry" said Naruto getting Haku and Zabuza to think about the offer until all of them heard clapping.

"How sweet" said a short, ugly, pudgy midget the leaf ninja assumed was Gato with a whole army of bandits, "Zabuza… you're getting too expensive so I've decided to kill you take the reward for your head" said Gato with a smile on his face until an arrow landed at his feet. Everyone looked to see Inari with a small group of people all carrying tools and other things for makeshift weapons. "Gato… we aren't gonna just sit back and let you destroy our home anymore" said Inari while getting cheers from the crowd. Gato turned to his bandits and yelled "KILL THEM ALL AND YOU CAN RAID THE VILLAGE FOR ALL IT'S WORTH" getting whoops and the bandits charged.

The ninja were in a group trying to figure out how to stop the bandits, "We're all tired from fighting so we can't fight for long" said Asuma. "Naruto-kun is the only one who is fresh so maybe he can" said Sakura, "But how… even if Naruto used his armor he would still be overpowered" said Ino. Naruto was thinking when he heard a voice.

"**Use it"**

"Huh

"**The girls's medal… use it"**

Naruto didn't know what to make of the voice but it was better than nothing, "Haku-chan can I see that coin your mother gave you" asked Naruto getting a blush from Haku and a glare from the other girls. Haku gave Naruto her mother's coin and Naruto saw it was a green coin he didn't have and smirked, "I think I can stop them" said Naruto before rushing to meet the bandits "Naruto-kun wait" said Hinata but it was too late.

"Hey look that kid thinks he can stop us" said one bandit making the rest laugh, Naruto place the buckle back on his waist and put both his green medals in the slots and Haku saw him slide hers in and wondered what Naruto was going to do, Naruto tilted the buckle and grabbed the scanner… sliding it and getting the chimes he screamed "HENSHIN"

KUWAGATA

KAMAKIRI

BATTA

GATA GATA GATAKIRIBA GATAKIRIBA

(Music change - Got To Keep It Real)

Naruto once again changed but this time the ninja saw the arms and legs were the same as last time but the head was green with orange eyes and gave him horns, everyone was stunned and wondering what he was going to do next when he let out a scream.

""

(same as in Kamen Rider OOO episode 6)

While he screamed green waves of power were coming off him scaring everyone on the bridge, after he finished screaming he charged the bandits. The bandits thought they could handle him until he suddenly started to multiply and soon there were about 20 riders killing the 200 bandits. The villagers were happy they had Naruto on their side, the leaf ninja were amazed at the power Naruto was using, Zabuza was glad he wasn't fighting Naruto right now, and the girls plus Haku were also amazed and also turned on.

Gato decided to escape on a ship he had and was launching when the bandits were dead, "Hey where's Gato" asked Inari. "There he is" said Anko seeing the ship, just after Anko pointed everyone saw all the Naruto's grab the scanner on the side of his belt and slide it over the medals again.

SCANNING CHARGE

All the riders proceeded to jump after Gato and kick the boat but as soon as the copies made contact they exploded, the boat and Gato went up in a Ball of flame and Naruto landed back on the bridge. He tilted the buckle back transforming back to normal and passed out. "NARUTO-KUN" yelled all the girls rushing to make sure he was ok.

(Music cue – open the sky – kamen rider ooo soundtrack)

Naruto woke up in the bed he had been using in wave and saw all 5 girls in the room asleep and tried to get up but he ended up waking them "Naruto kun are you alright" asked Hinata, "Yes I feel fine Hinata" said Naruto, "That was amazing Naruto kun you took out 200 bandits by yourself" said Ino. "Well I did have help from Haku" said Naruto while grabbing the medal he presented it to Haku "Here thanks for the loan" said Naruto, "No you keep it after all I'm coming to join Konoha" said Haku while wrapping her arms around his neck. "WHAT" yelled the other four

(Music cue – Arriving – Kamen rider OOO soundtrack)

Soon all the girls were trying to either hug Naruto or pull Haku off and they didn't hear the laughter of their sensei's, "He's not even trying and he's already got 5 girls into him" said Anko with a smirk. "I know and he treats them with respect" said Kurenai, "I'm sure he'll get a harem if he shows that power to my old man" said Asuma. "Don't you think we should help him" said Zabuza, "It'll settle down soon" said Anko leaving Naruto with Kin hugging him from behind with her breasts against his back, Hinata and Ino hugging an arm each and Sakura and Haku hugging him in front.

Tazuna and the other villagers have already came up with a name for the bridge it was to be called the Great NarutOOO Bridge.

_WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 2 LIKE I PROMISED AND CLOSE TO 13 PAGES IS A PERSONAL BEST FOR ME, ANY WAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, CHECK OUT MY POLLS IN MY PROFILE AND STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3 OF NARUTOOO: EXAMS, SNAKES, AND A SUNA BEAUTY._


	3. Exams, Snakes, and a Suna Beauty

A Naruto/Kamen Rider OOO

"Speech"

"YELLING/TRANSFORM/ATTACK"

"_Thinking"_

(LOCATION)

"**Demon/Greed speech"**

* * *

I don't own either Naruto or Kamen Rider OOO

_Chapter 3: Exams, Snakes, and a Suna Beauty_

* * *

After leaving wave, the teams from Konoha plus Zabuza and Haku were ready for some good old R and R, Zabuza and Haku were adjusting well to their new life in Konoha, Zabuza was made a Jonin while pending a trial period so he doesn't betray the village because of his missing nin status. Haku was made a Chunin and signed up to become a med-nin, thanks to her knowledge of herbs and medicines she was fitting in just fine, Hinata and Ino went home and told their parents about the mission and they were blown away that they were able to complete an A-rank mission, Hiashi and Hitomi were so proud of their daughter and Hanabi saw her as a powerful ninja. Inoichi congratulated Ino and her mother was going to cook a special meal for the occasion, Sakura's mom was holding her while crying tears of joy that her baby didn't lose her life on the mission. All the girls parents offered to up their training or scrolls with techniques for them to learn, all of which were accepted fully. The girls didn't tell anyone of Naruto's ability to transform because Naruto made them promise, he was waiting for the right time to reveal his true power to which they all agreed.

(Naruto's Appartment - night)

Naruto was getting ready for bed when he thought about what happened during the mission, hearing a strange voice in his head did scare him a little but figured it was Kyuubi and went to sleep.

_**(Music cue – Nobody's Perfect… Kamen Rider W)**_

(Naruto's Mindscape)

After closing his eyes Naruto thought he would be swimming in ramen but found himself in a sewer, deciding to explore Naruto found the hall he was in lead to a room with a huge cage like door held in place by a piece of paper with the word Seal on it. Taking a look around he heard the voice again but it was coming from the cage.

"**So, my jailor comes to pay me a visit."** Said the voice, "who's there, is that you Kyuubi" said Naruto looking around trying to see who was speaking. **"That is just a title, you can call me Ankh"** said the now identified Ankh. "NANIIIIIIIIIII, the same Ankh who was with my Grandmother?" asked Naruto in total shock, **"Who is this woman you speak up kid"** asked Ankh for once puzzled, "My Grandmother was Hina… she said she came here with you and a Hino Eiji" said Naruto. **"WHAT! YOU'RE THE GRANDSON OF THAT HAIRLESS GORILLA"** yelled Ankh in total surprise, "HEY DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY GRANDMOTHER FURBALL" yelled Naruto in an attempt to defend his Grandmother.** "You misunderstand kid, the reason I called her that is because she had the physical strength of a gorilla I mean she nearly broke my arm just from squeezing it lightly" **said Ankh trying to explain things.

"Well that explains a lot" said Naruto thinking about all the times he didn't know his own strength. **"Anyway what brings you here kid"** asked Ankh while eyeing him, "Well I was wondering what that voice was back in wave that told me to use Haku-chan's medal" said Naruto **"That was me, I thought it was best to help my jailor in a situation that could kill me" **said Ankh. "Alright so what are you gonna do now, I mean are you gonna help in the future or just be a total dick" asked Naruto with a total flat look on his face. **"Seems I rubbed off on you more than I thought kid, I knew that happy go lucky baka was a mask. Anyway I will help out since you are in a sense Eiji and my legacy"** said Ankh with a smirk on his muzzle.

"I'm your what" asked Naruto **"Legacy kit it means that you are following in our footsteps sort of like a son to a father, the belt and medals came from me and other greeeds, the reason you use it is from Eiji. The guy tried to help anyone who needed help… the guy tried to help in a war and it changed him into the wandering baka I met and partnered with"** said Ankh with a thoughtful look on his muzzle.

"Alright so how exactly will you be helping me" asked Naruto** "I will provide you with knowledge on different medals and give chakra when you need it, especially with those girls of yours if you get that far" **said Ankh. "What do you mean by that" asked Naruto, **"Kit you have five hot girls with crushes on you the size of hokage mountain and you haven't even taken one of them on a date"** said Ankh. "Look I wasn't even aware of their feelings until before getting my hiate and I don't want them to put up with the same bullshit I did when I was younger" said Naruto.

"**While I am sorry about what happened 12 years ago, I can't exactly take credit for it"** said Ankh, "What do you mean by that" asked Naruto **"What I mean is I was trapped in a Genjutsu and forced to attack your village by a man with an orange spiral mask and what looked like a red and black eye with a pinwheel design"** said Ankh. "That kinda sounds like the Sharingan then if what you're saying is true than you were forced to attack by an Uchiha" said Naruto.

(Music Henshin – Anything Goes… Kamen Rider OOO)

"**What are you going to do now Naruto"** asked Ankh, "I'm going train harder with and without the belt and medals… and you're going to help me" said Naruto with a smirk on his face that seemed to spread to Ankh. **"Alright kit I'll help, I need to get even with that Uchiha bastard and this is the perfect way to do it… we'll start after your team meeting"** said Ankh "how about after my date" said Naruto. **"Date… what date, oh wait which girl are you going to ask out first?"** asked Ankh "Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Haku, and then Kin although asking them is gonna be a chore" said Naruto. **"Alright kit you have a plan and it's just about time to wake up for the meeting"** said Ankh, "Oh crap I forgot all about it" said Naruto** "I'll open a mental link between us so we can talk to each other and help out when needed but to speak to me just think what you want to say and I'll hear you, you don't want people thinking you're a nutjob do you?"** asked Ankh "Right later Ankh" said Naruto before disappearing.

(Naruto's Appartment - morning)

Naruto woke up to see it was morning and for once not smashing the god awful alarm clock from hell (I'm sure all of you know why I call it that) after getting a shower and fresh clothes and gear he ran for the training ground and hoped he beat Anko there, but on the way he heard people yelling and making a big racket so he thought he'd check it out. Upon arriving he saw Sakura trying to convince a guy who looked like he was wearing kitty pajamas and raided his sister's makeup with a bundle on his back trying to strangle Konohamaru while two kids were staying near Sakura, and a cute girl with dirty blonde hair in four pigtails with something strapped to her back.

(Music Henshin – Greeed Showdown… Kamen Rider OOO)

Naruto dropped down from his hiding place and slammed the guy holding Konohamaru in the back sending the kid flying only to be caught by a Kage Bunshin while the original jumped back to get ready for the counterattack if any, "Alright who's the dead man" said catman while turning around and everyone got a good look at the new arrival "Naruto" said Sakura with a grateful look in her eye, the girl was checking him out with an appraisers eye _"Not a bad tactic and I must admit he is cute"_ she thought while her friend was grabbing the bundle on his back to let it loose. "Kankuro you're not gonna use Karasu on this guy are you" asked the girl with a little worry in her eyes "He deserves it Temari… first that kid and now this guy, this is all just pissing me off" said the newly identified Kankuro "Well even though I love a challenge I think your red headed friend would disagree" said Naruto pointing to a tree causing both of them to look and see a ninja with red hair, bags under his eyes the size of a cow, a tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead, and what looked like a giant gourd on his back with a cork in it.

"Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village" said the redhead while jumping off the branch to land on the street. "Gaara I was…" said Kankuro before receiving a glare from Gaara shutting him up.

Garra looked at the one who handled Kankuro so easily with an appraisers eye, he wanted to make sure he would get some good blood for Shukaku or as he likes to call it mother, "What is your name" asked Garra "Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face only to be shot down when he heard Garra say "Not you, the blonde one" "Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto while getting an idea "and Who is the lovely lady on your team" asked Naruto with a foxy grin on his face causing Temari to blush "T…Te…Temari" she said getting a snicker out of Kankuro only for him to get hit in the head with her fan.

"So what brings Suna ninja to our village" asked Naruto, "We are here for the Chunin Exams" said Temari after calming down and getting over her blush. "Well maybe we'll see you in the exams" said Naruto "I'm sure we will… mother want's your blood" said Garra before the three Suna ninja shushined away. Naruto was about to leave to when he spotted a small pouch in the middle of the road, he grabbed it and opened it to see if there was a name or address but all he found was a new medal. This one was yellow and was one he didn't have but after thinking about it for a second Naruto figured it was one of the Suna ninjas and was going to give it back to her during the exams.

[Music Henshin – Hina no Omoi – Kamen Rider OOO]

(Suna Hotel Rooms)

After meeting some of the local ninja the sand siblings wanted to get some rest but after putting away their things Temari made a discovery "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs causing Garra, Kankuro, and Baki to rush in, "What's wrong Temari" asked Baki "I can't find mother's heirloom" said Temari with tears in her eyes. "Maybe you misplaced it or left it back home" said Kankuro, "Never… I always kept it with me" said Temari thinking about when she got it

[Flashback]

A 3 year old Temari was looking for her mother one day and found her reading a book in the living room of the kazekage mansion, "Mommy" said Temari while running to her mother to give her a hug "Hello Temari" said Karura. Temari tried to give her mom a hug and would have succeeded if her mother wasn't 9 months pregnant, "When will my baby brother get here mommy?" asked Temari while rubbing her cheek on Karura's stomach, "Any day now… and I'm sure he is just as exited to meet his new family" said Karura while placing a hand on Temari's head. Suddenly Karura's eyes went wide for a second "I almost forgot" she said while getting up, "What mommy… what did you almost forget" asked Temari following her mother. Karura went to her room and took a bag out of a dresser drawer "Temari I need to give this to you" said Karura while giving Temari a pouch. "It's a good luck charm in our family… it's supposed to help protect you and lead you to your soul mate" said Karura. Temari took out the contents of the pouch to see a coin with a cat symbol on it "It's really pretty mommy" said Temari, "As long as you have that with you Temari you will find that one special boy that you one day be calling husband" said Karura "Boys are yucky" said Temari while sticking her tongue out. Karura chuckled before a splashing sound was heard and she grabbed her stomach "Temari, get your father… it's time" she said in pain, Temari ran to her father and both her parents went to the hospital. After Garra was born Shukaku was sealed, Karura disappeared without a trace.

[End Flashback]

"I have to find it" said Temari, "Maybe one of those leaf ninja we met earlier found it" said Kankuro. "Maybe… I'll ask them during the exams" said Temari with a hopeful look.

(Next Day – Naruto's Appartement)

Naruto was just waking up and getting ready for the day when he heard a knock on his door, "Coming" said Naruto while getting dressed, he opened the door to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kin, and Haku at his door. "Hi girls… what's up" asked Naruto. Sakura took the lead and said "Hi Naruto… any chance we can come in" "Sure" said Naruto while opening the door for the ladies. After everyone was inside he closed the door and looked at them "So what brings you here" Naruto asked Curiously, "Naruto we've been thinking about who should be the one to have you as a boyfriend" Sakura began while Naruto started to blush "And since none of us want's to lose you" entered Kin, "We've decided to share you" said Ino causing everyone to blush deep red, "I'm flattered that you don't want to fight over me but why would you want me in the first place" asked Naruto. "You have a heart of gold and treat us like princesses even though we haven't even had a date yet" said Hinata, "About that… I would have asked you out on a date but because of the Chunin Exams and the villagers…" Naruto left it. "Just being with you is like a date, we never know what's gonna happen with you and We've agreed on a way to fix that" said Sakura while pulling out her Core Medal, Hinata and Ino doing the same leaving Naruto in shock "You have Core Medals…" said Naruto. "Our parents gave them to us… their good luck charms" said Hinata "During the Exams we are gonna play a game" said Ino, "You have to find us in any part of the exams and take these Core Medals from us… if you do… the one you took the medal from will give you a prize at the end of the exam" said Sakura "And what happens if I get all three" asked Naruto "Then all five of us will give you a very special gift" said Haku while wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. The other girls started to hug him as well, not trying to pull his limbs off… it felt great. "We better get to the exams" said Naruto "Hai" said all the girls with a groan in their voices.

(Konoha Ninja Academy – Meeting room)

"Wow there's a lot of ninja here" said Naruto while looking around, "Well of course… this is the Chunin Exams" said Sakura while Sasuke just grunted looking a little worse for wear. "Hi guys" said Ino walking up to them with Shikamaru and Chouji in tow, "So you guys are in this too, how troublesome" said Shikamaru like the true slacker he is. "Wow it's like a reunion of the rookie 9" said Kiba while Akamaru barked, "You guys are making too much noise" said a guy with grey hair and glasses "Who are you" asked Kiba "My name is Kabuto" said Kabuto "What are those things you have" asked Chouji while munching on some chips. "They are Info Cards I use by adding chakra and I can show info on anyone all I need is some basic info" said Kabuto.

"Rock Lee, Garra of the Sand, and Uzumaki Naruto" said Sasuke getting a shock from everyone, "What the hell Sasuke…" said Naurto acting like he got a knife in the back.

"You know their names, that makes it easy" said Kabuto while beginning his search,

[I'm just making these stats up]

_Name: Rock Lee_

_Sex: male_

_Village: Konoha_

_Teammates: Hyuuga Neji, Higerashi Tenten_

_Sensei: Maite Gai_

_Taijutsu: Remarkably High_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Ninjutsu: N/A_

_Mission History: 105 D Rank, 4 C Rank, 0 B Rank, 0 A Rank._

_Notes: Can't mold chakra due to birth defect but tries to make up for it with Taijutsu, Knows 3 - 4 different Taijutsu styles and wears weights._

_Name: Garra of the Sand_

_Sex: Male_

_Village: Suna_

_Teammates: Subaku no Kankuro, Subaku no Temari_

_Sensei: Baki_

_Taijutsu: N/A_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Ninjutsu: Very High_

_Mission History: 206 D Rank, 16 C Rank, 1 B Rank, 2 A Rank._

_Notes: Uses Sand in battle and has never gotten a scratch._

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Sex: Male_

_Village: Konoha_

_Teammates: N/A_

_Sensei: Anko_

_Taijutsu: Medium_

_Genjutsu: N/A_

_Ninjutsu: Very High_

_Mission History: 50 D Rank, 0 C Rank, 1 B Rank, 1 A Rank_

_Notes: No Genjutsu to speak of and has weird style of Taijutsu, Able to use Kage Bunshin, first C rank mission moved up to A rand after confronting Zabuza Momochi. B Rank mission *UNKNOWN*_

After hearing the stats on the three ninja everyone was a little surprised about what they heard, but before they could do anything a man wearing a black trench coat and bandana appeared and called everyone to order.

[Music cue – Naruto ost – survival exam]

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE TAKE A SEAT" yelled the man, after everyone was in their assigned seat he started talking again. "My name is Ibiki and I am the Procter of this part of the exams, it will be a written exam and anyone caught cheating will be ejected along with their team" said Ibiki while the test was being passed out. During the exam Naruto looked around and saw his friends and girls and spotted the suna nin Temari sitting next to him, "Well Well nice to see you again" said Naruto getting Temari's attention. She looked up and saw one of the ninja she met yesterday "Um do you mind if I ask you something" said Temari looking a little nervous, "As long as it's not to cheat on my test… I suck at written tests" said Naruto getting a snicker from the Suna kunoichi, but before Temari could reply "EVERYONE PUT DOWN YOUR PENCILS THE TEST IS OVER" yelled Ibiki.

[I'm gonna skip the 10th question so it's canon]

After the test was passed in a black blob smashed into the window and a banner popped up reading, "THE SEXY KUNOICHI ANKO MITSURASHI IS HERE" with a lady in front looking over the room "27 teams Ibiki… you're getting soft" said Anko. "We just have some good ninja this year" said Ibiki "ALRIGHT EVERYONE REPORT TO TRAINING GROUND 44 FOR THE NEXT PART OF THE EXAM" yelled Anko while walking out the door.

(Training Ground 44 – AKA – the forest of Death)

Everyone involved with the exams was at the big forest surrounded by a huge fence, Anko having already said her piece and the scrolls were passed out went over to Naruto "You ready for this" asked Anko, "Of course" said Naruto… "Well then as your sensei I'm giving a restriction… no use of medals unless in a life or death situation" said Anko. "Got it" said Naruto with a smirk on his face "Alright gaki get going" said Anko while Naruto went to his gate to wait for the starting signal.

He didn't have to wait long for soon the second exam was under way and Naruto was on the prowl, after an hour Naruto had to go but before he could start some Ame ninja showed up "Give us your scroll and you can leave with your life" said the leader of the Ames' all Naruto did was form his favorite handsign and say "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" 20 clones appeared and managed to knock them out fast, _"Let's see what scroll you bozos have… well well well a heaven scroll, since I have an earth scroll I win… but I have to find the girls for their Core Medals"_ thought Naruto when all of a sudden he hears an ear splitting howl… from some kind of dog and the only dog he knew that was here was Kiba's partner Akamaru.

Deciding to go help his fellow leaf ninja Naruto runs toward the sound and finds Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Sasuke pinned down by a grass nin

[Music Cue – Naruto ost – Orochimaru's theme]

"Who the hell are you" he hears Kiba yell, "My name is Orochimaru" said the nin while he was pealing off his face "And I've come to give the Uchiha a gift" said Orochimaru soon after opening his mouth like a snake his neck stretches and goes after Sasuke.

"FORE" everyone heard someone yell before Orochimaru gets his head smashed away from Sasuke by a large tree branch causing his head to shoot back like a baseball taking his body with him. Kiba and the others see Naruto with a log in his hands.

"**KIT, THAT SNAKE-FACED QUEER DROPPED SOMETHING AFTER YOU SENT HIM FLYING… WHICH WAS FUNNY BY THE WAY"** said Ankh soon after Naruto found what Ankh was talking about, a snake wallet only this didn't have Ryo in it… it held 4 different Core medals, 1 grey, 1 blue, 1 orange, and 1 black. **"NARUTO MY BOY YOU SCORED BIG TIME, THE SAI MEDAL WILL GIVE YOU THE ABILITY TO HEADBUTT ANYTHING WITHOUT GETTING A HEADACHE AND TAKE A PIECE OF THE ENEMY WITH YOU USING THE HORN, THE UNAGI MEDAL GIVES YOU ELECTIFIED WHIPS, THE KOBRA MEDAL WILL ALLOW YOU TO BE LIKE A SNAKE CHARMER WITH THE SNAKE YOU CAN COMAND FROM YOUR HEAD AND YOU CAN INJECT YOUR ENEMIES WITH LEATHAL VENOM OR INJECT FRIENDS WITH HEALING VENOM, THE SASORI MEDAL KINDA DOES THE SAME THING AS THE KOBRA MEDAL ONLY THE POISON IT INJECTS IS A LOT MORE POTENT AND MUCH MORE DEADLY"** said Ankh.

A snapping twig gets everyone's attention to see Orochimaru was back and he was pissed, Naruto hid the medals in a seal he made so he wouldn't lose them

[Music Cue – Naruto ost – Orochimaru's fighting theme]

Orochimaru charged in after Naruto who drew a kunai and they were slashing at each other like nobodies business _"So this is the Kyuubi container… I better make sure he doesn't interfere with my plans again"_ thought Orochimaru "SENAI JASHUU" shouted Orochimaru trying to catch Naruto with snakes coming out of his sleeves, Naruto was able to dodge but got wrapped up in his tounge.

"GOYUU FUIN" [not sure how to spell it]

Orochimaru slammed his hand onto Naruto's stomach which caused the boy to lose conciseness after Orochimaru did that and gave Sasuke the Cursed Seal he left with team eight finding them after

_{LATER}_

[Music Cue – Naruto ost – Sasuke's theme]

All the Konoha ninja were taking shelter in a cave of tree roots, making sure everyone was alright "How are you guys doing" asked Sakura "We'll survive" said Shino "That's good to hear… who did this to you guys" asked Hinata "The guy said his name was Orochimaru, he had white skin, a long tounge, and slit yellow eyes" said Kiba.

After hearing that Kin started to shake uncontrollably in fear, "Kin are you alright" asked Hinata looking concerned "Orochimaru is a horrible man… he was the one who left me in that cave to die" said Kin. After hearing that everyone hears shuffling in the bushes. It was the sound team "Can Sasuke come out to play" asked Zaku with a crazy looking smirk on his face, "Why do you want Sasuke" asked Shino "We were ordered to kill the Uchiha as well as pass the exam" said Dosu, "So hand over the pain in the neck so we can get out of this fucking forest already" said the sound kunoichi.

[Music Cue – Naruto ost – avenger]

Before they could reply they all heard groaning and felt a fowl chakra in the air "So you want to try your luck against an Uchiha" said Sasuke while purple chakra was coming off him in waves, the fight with Sasuke started with Zaku who shouted "ZANKUUHAA" and blasting air and sound from his palms at Sasuke who dodged and ran to get close. While the fight was going on Naruto started to stur and no one was paying attention to him as they were too into the fight of Sasuke and the sound team, _"Damn what the hell hit me… Ankh can you hear me"_ thought Naruto without getting any reply from his new favorite demon, Naruto figured that last move the snake humper used on him was the cause and vowed to find a way to fix it. After he got his bearings he spotted everyone looking at the fight and knew they didn't know he was up and saw Sakura and Hinata watching and figured he could try for their Core Medals. He found Sakura's in her pouch on her hips… it was a Condor Medal, and he somehow managed to find Hinata's in her ninja pouch on her leg, it was the missing Lion Medal he needed for a Combo. All he needed was Ino's Medal to win the game, but then he saw Sasuke about to rip out Zaku's arms.

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" yelled Naruto surprising everyone even Sasuke who when he heard Naruto's yell the purple chakra receded and he let go of Zaku, after that happened Dosu offered his scroll and got his team and left.

[end music]

**[I'm gonna have a skip to the tower up to the fights so canon break!]**

Sasuke vs. Akori… winner Sasuke

Kin vs. Shikamaru… winner Shikamaru

Naruto vs. Kiba… winner Naruto

Shino vs. Zaku… winner Shino

Temari vs. Tenten… Winner Temari

Sakura vs. Ino… Tie, Naruto carried Ino and snatched her Core Medal

Kankuro vs. leaf nin… Winner Kankuro

Dosu vs. Choji… Winner Dosu

Garra vs. Lee… Winner Garra

After the fighting everyone had to pick a number [same as canon] and were told to train for a month so they could show off their village to potential clients, so now we see Naruto looking for Anko to train but he found Kakashi instead "Naruto… Anko asked me to tell you she will not be able to train you this month" said Kakashi "Why" asked Naruto, "She is in the hospital after fighting Orochimaru" said Kakashi. "Her too huh" said Naruto "So you will have a substitute sensei pointing to Ebisu "Not the closet pervert… I can take him out with one jutsu" said Naruto clearly not happy with the choice of ninja

"Closet pervert" asked Kakashi confused Ebisu clamped his hands over Naruto's mouth and ran with him to get away from Kakashi.

(KONOHA HOT SPRING)

After getting away from Kakashi and a village game of hide and seek Ebisu was training Naruto in chakra control, but soon Ebisu heard a giggle and spotted someone peeking into the woman's bath, he tried to stop him but the man summoned a large toad and it's used it's tounge to slam Ebisu into the ground knocking him out in one shot. "Geez do you want to get us both busted" asked the man, Naruto tried to wake up Ebisu… even tired the "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH" but Ebisu was completely out of it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FROGMAN WHO ARE YOU"

[music cue – Naruto ost - Jiraiya's Theme]

"I'M GLAD YOU ASKED… I AM THE HERMIT OF MOUNT MIYUBOKU, THE WISE AND IMORTAL SPIRIT… THAT'S RIGHT IT IS I THE TOAD MOUNTAIN SAGE" yelled Jiraiya while doing a kabuki dance.

"Toad sage?" said Naruto confused, "Exactly" said Jiraiya while the toad disappeared, "WELL YA ERO-SENNIN WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT THIS, THAT GUY WAS SUPPOSED TO TRAIN ME FOR THE CHUNIN EXAMS AND YOU KNOCK HIM OUT COLD" yelled Naruto clearly pissed off. "Well he shouldn't have interfered with my research" said Jiraiya, "Research" said Naruto even more confused than before. "You see… I'm a novelist, I am a writer of great books… like this" said Jiraiya while pulling out a book from his vest. Naruto seeing the book is shocked that it was the same book he saw Kakashi reading with a blush on his face and giggling, "Wha… you wrote that" said Naruto while pointing. "Yes I see you know it" said Jiraiya while thinking _"I'm famous and it's not even on paperback yet"_, Naruto busted his bubble by yelling "YOU CALL THAT PERVY TRASH A NOVEL… RESEARCH YEAH RIGHT, JUST AN EXCUSE FOR YOU TO PEEK AT GIRLS IN THE BATH HOUSE " after that there was screaming heard from the onsen and Jiraiya yelled "LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU HAVE RUINED MY PEEKING… I MEAN MY RESEARCH" "Dirty old man" said Naruto with a blank look on his face. "You little, there's nothing dirty about it… I happen to be a serious artist who is inspired by youth and beauty that all" said Jiraiya while Naruto replied "Yeah whatever… like anyone believes that, who cares what about my training".

_(borrowed from the anime…I'm going to hell) _

"You mean the water walking exercise you were having trouble with" asked Jiraiya "Yeah I probably could do it right if that snake humper didn't do something to me" said Naruto getting a raised eyebrow from Jiraiya, "And who would this *ahem* snake humper be" asked Jiraiya "He said his name was Orochimaru but I just call him that because of what he did you Anko sensei" said Naruto "Alright kid I'll see what I can do… first lift up your shirt and focus some chakra" said Jiraiya

[Music cue – Naruto ost – Confrontment]

Naruto did as he was asked and the seal on his stomach appeared, Jiraiya studied it and found the alteration Orochimaru made and prepared to fix it.

"GOYUU FUIN RELEASE"

Naruto landed on his butt from the force was getting ready to thank Jiraiya when he heard a small ding and looked at Jiraiya's feet and saw a Core Medal "YOU HAVE A CORE MEDAL" yelled Naruto while picking it up, "So that's what it's called… I got it in Ame even my teammates have one, Orochimaru had the one with a horn and Tsunade took the one that looked a one of the old man's summons" said Jiraiya. "Now what" asked Naruto well I've decided to take you as an apprentice so I'll be teaching you how to summon toads" said Jiraiya "ALRIGHT" yelled Naruto.

[CANON BREAK]

**(**KONOHA BATTLE ARENA – DAY OF THE THIRD EXAM)

Everyone was excited to see the fights and so were the participants, even if Sasuke wasn't there, _"Hope Sasuke doesn't get any special treatment" _thought Naruto. Sarutobi was looking down form the Kage-box with the Rai-kage and the new Mizu-kage: a busty redhead named Mei. "Yo old man" said Jiraiya in greeting "Jiraiya what brings you here" asked Sarutobi, "I want to see what the big surprise my apprentice said would be here" said Jiraiya soon after the Kaze-kage arrived the event was about to begin.

Genma came out and said "We'll start the exam momentarily… will everyone but Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto please leave the arena", after everyone was ready Genma looked at both participants and yelled "Begin".

[Music cue – Naruto ost – survival exam]

Naruto ran toward Neji ready to punch but threw some kunai instead which were deflected and returned by Neji, Naruto used his favorite handseal "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" creating 10 clones and tried to get a hit in but Neji just ducked and veaved while using the Jyuken to make the clones disappear, Naruto made more but this time they attacked all at once but Neji did more until he attacked one Naruto with a jyuken to the chest "You're the real one" said Neji, one by one clones started to dispel "it's over" said one of the procters, "yeah did he really think he could win against one of the Hyuuga clan" said the other _"Naruto… don't give up_" thought Hinata. "It's over" said Neji but Naruto just chuckled and said "I told you not to count me out" then dispelled "What… it was a clone" said Neji while looking around and saw two narutos attacking him, it looked like Naruto would finally get a hit on Neji but he was ready "KAITEN" Neji yelled destroyed the clone and knocking Naruto back. "Too bad Naruto but if you get too close that's when Neji's special defense kicks in"

Everyone was in shock when Naruto's attack didn't work, they thought Neji would go down especially the girls while Hinata and Hiashi recognized that move. While Naruto was getting up Neji got close and said "You are within my divination… HAKKE ROKUJUU YONSHOU" (64 point hands) and closed Naruto's tenketsu, Neji looked at Genma and said "I win… he can't fight anymore" said Neji while Naruto got up. "You're wrong about that" said Naruto.

[Music cue – Naruto ost – Hinata vs. Neji]

"I've got too big of a beef with you to just quit I mean what could have screwed up your way of thinking to hate someone who has never done anything to you" said Naruto, Neji said nothing while he removed his head band to show a seal on his forehead. "This is the Cage bird seal forced on the branch house of the Hyuuga clan, you see my father and Hinata's father are twin brothers but since Hiashi was born first he was made the head of the family while my father was banished to the branch family… this seal is used for two things, the first is to seal the Byakugan so it can't be stolen after we die, but the second allows the main house to treat us like slaves, all it takes is a special handsign and some chakra to cause someone with this seal unimaginable pain before our brains turn to jelly, just living with this mark gives the fear of the main house using it whenever they want on whoever they want" said Neji.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Konoha/Kumo alliance right… but the Kumo representative tried to kidnap Hinata and was killed by Hiashi the Kumo village said that we were in violation of the treaty and demanded recompense, the leaf village wanted to avoid another war so they made a deal… a life for a life, Kumo demanded that the one who killed their ninja die. If there was to be peace Hiashi was to die, the leaf village agreed to the deal but what people don't know is that Hiashi sent my father to take his place… that bastard sent my father, his own brother to his death, they were so much alike but their destinies were determined long ago when one was born a few seconds after the other" said Neji.

"This match is the same… your destiny was sealed the moment I was chosen as your opponent… it's your destiny to lose to me" said Neji "Yeah right… we won't know that until you beat me" said Naruto taking deep breaths, Neji puts his headband back on "I get that your angry about your father getting killed but that has nothing to do with destiny" said Naruto before Neji slams Naruto in the chest knocking him down, Neji starts to leave but hears Naruto start to get back up again. "I'm not done yet" said Naruto _"Naruto"_ thought Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kin, and Haku while everyone was just watching "You brat… why should I waist my breath telling you… we are all given a destiny at birth… you don't know what it's like to be branded by a mark that sets you apart… a mark that can never be washed away" said Neji while pointing at him.

Naruto just panted and started to unzip his jacket, after he was done he lifted his shirt and focused some chakra to show the seal on his stomach "I understand better than you know Neji" said Naruto.

[Music cue – Nobody's Perfect… Kamen Rider W]

All of the people in the arena were curious about the mark on Naruto's stomach "You're not the one with a mark that can't be removed… and didn't you ever stop to think that Hinata might be suffering just as you… it's not her fault her father was born ahead of yours, all she wanted was to improve herself and earn your respect, after all that crap you said about your destiny to serve the main house, you try to kill it… you don't believe a word of that destiny garbage do you" asked Naruto.

"What is that seal for" asked Neji, "I'm sure everyone is wondering that so since you've had your story time it's my turn" said Naruto with a smirk. Everyone was paying attention to Naruto curious about that mark "I'm sure you know the story of the Kyuubi right" asked Naruto "Yes… the fourth hokage killed it" said Neji, "That's a total load of BS" said Naruto getting everyone's attention "No-one can kill a biju the only way to beat Kyuubi was to seal it into a newborn baby and guess who was picked" said Naruto. Everyone was in shock especially the rookie nine, Tenten, and Neji. _"So he's like Garra but why hasn't he lost his mind to the demon"_ thought Temari "And that isn't the kicker" said Naruto, "What could be more surprising than that" asked Neji "Turns out the only way for the sealing method to work was to have a relative do the sealing" said Naruto.

Neji thought about what Naruto said until he got a wide eyed look "If that's true than…" said Neji before Naruto cut in saying "The Fourth Hokage was my father", if the people in the arena weren't shocked before they were now, to think that the deadlast goofball was the son of the greatest ninja in the world. Naruto put his shirt back and put his jacket back on.

[Music cue – Kamen Rider OOO – Anything Goes]

"Since the match is still on I guess I should stop holding back" said Naruto getting a shocked look from Neji "YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T FIGHTING ME WITH ALL YOU HAD" yelled Neji, "Yeah I wanted to have something for Garra but I guess I'll still have some tricks for him" said Naruto taking a buckle and some coins out causing Neji to chuckle. "Do you honestly think those will help you" asked Neji while Naruto attached the buckle to his waist and inserted the coins.

"DEFINATLY" yelled Naruto while he took the scanner and swiped the coins each getting a chime higher than the other. "HENSHIN!"

**TAKA**

**TORA**

**BATTA**

**TatoBa, TatoBa, TatoBa**

A set of five coins started spinning like a slot machine around Naruto until they landed on the ones that matched the ones on Naruto's belt, after that the medals fused to form a chest plate with a red top, a yellow middle, and a green bottom with black armor. Naruto got into a ready stance, while Neji and just about everyone who hasn't seen the armor before freak out "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE" yelled Neji. Naruto smirked not that anyone would see it, said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but when I wear my family's armor I'm called Kamen Rider OOO" while doing the kabuki thing Jiraiya like to do.

"So that's the surprise he was talking about" said Jiraiya, "How could that be here… I thought it was destroyed with Uzu" said the Raikage in shock while the Mizu-kage looked at Sarutobi and asked "He said his name was Namikaze right" "That would be the case lady Mizukage" said Sarutobi "Then why the hell did you send a message saying my fiancée was dead" asked Mei with a cold voice. "I never sent any message, I wasn't ever aware of the engagement but I assure you I will straighten this mess out" said Sarutobi while still watching the match.

(Music Henshin – Greeed Showdown… Kamen Rider OOO)

"So Naruto had something like this in his arsenal huh, troublesome" said Shikamaru, OOO ran at Neji while getting his claws out getting ready to slice but at the last minute got caught in Neji's kaiten.

"I've never seen a weapon like this" said Tenten with hearts in her eyes, Neji tries to hit OOO with some shuriken but they were sliced to ribbons by his claws. _"Man this just isn't cutting it I need to get in close but I can't get past that damn kaiten, maybe if I was faster"_ thought Naruto soon remembering the cheetah medal he found, he looked at Temari with an apologetic look then moved the driver into its original position. Neji seeing this thought he won "Do you finally see your destiny" asked Neji while Naruto removed the batta medal and held up a new one, "Yep I see me winning this match" said Naruto before sliding the new medal into place and scanned all three again.

**TAKA**

**TORA**

**CHEETAH**

Samething happened only instead of green legs they were yellow "Hey he has mothers herloom" said Temari, "Yeah and he is able to use it… you know what that means Temari" said Kankuro. _"It means that Naruto is to be my soulmate"_ thought Temari

(Music Henshin – Scanning Charge… Kamen Rider OOO)

"Time I ended this Neji" said Naruto while taking the scanner and running over the driver again.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Naruto started pouring out energy until it formed 3 circles, he jumped up and flew toward Neji in a kick as he got closer he went thru a ring and got more power for each one, Neji couldn't move because he was stunned and got knocked out from the kick from OOO.

"Winner Kamer Rider OOO" said Genma and everyone started going nuts with cheering, Naruto took off the OOO driver and sealed them where he usually kept them and went to the participant stands

[end music]

Genma soon said "will Garra Subaku and Sasuke Uchiha please get down here" Garra appeared but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, after a few minutes of waiting Sarutobi had enough "Please tell Genma that Sasuke is disqualified" said Sarutobi "But lord hokage, the Uchiha is what most people came to see… maybe we could postpone his match" said the Kazekage "No lord Kazekage I will not make any exceptions when it could cost the lives of my ninja in the future" said Sarutobi.

"Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified the winner is Garra Subaku" said Genma getting a grunt from Garra, Temari made her way to Naruto to find out a few things and to get her mothers heirloom back, "Naruto" said Temari "Hey Temari what's up" said Naruto. "I wanted to ask you a few things" said Temari, "Alright" said Naruto "Do you really have the Kyuubi sealed in your stomach" asked Temari. "Yes Temari why would I lie about something like that" asked Naruto "It's just… I've never seen another one like you… I mean I thought Garra was the only one" said Temari. "Wait… Garra has a demon sealed in him too" said Naruto clearly shocked. "Yes… the Shukaku but for some strange reason sometimes Garra calls it Kasari" said Temari, "Are you absolutely sure about that Temari" asked Naruto "Yeah… why" asked Temari. "No reason…" said Naruto while he thought _"Did you hear that ankh… looks like another greeed survived like you did"_ thought Naruto** "Yes but he isn't doing that boy any good, maybe we can draw Kazari out with his medals"** said Ankh _"It's worth a try" _thought Naruto. "Naruto I would like to have my mother's heirloom back" said Temari "And that would be" asked Naruto "The cheetah medal you used against Neji" said Temari "Listen Temari I'm gonna need it a little while longer but I'll get it back to you soon" said Naruto then gives Temari a quick kiss on the cheek and runs off leaving Temari speechless while holding her cheek with a blush on her face.

[rest of the matches are canon here so no need to get mad]

"We now enter the Semi-finals… will Garra Subaku and Naruto Namikaze enter the ring" said Genma but before the match could begin a poof of smoke shot up and Kakashi and Sasuke appeared "Are we too late" asked Kakashi "Yeah… Sasuke Uchiha was disqualified three hours ago and he will not be allowed to advance in rank for 2 years" said Genma "WHAT… I AM AN UCHIHA, AN ELITE WHAT LOW WORM SAID THAT" yelled Sasuke only to get a fist to the head by Naruto "The Hokage and he can and probably will have your ninja license revoked after this Uchiha" said Genma with a stone face "Surely we can make an exception" said Kakashi, "No way Kakashi… you heard him, Sasuke was disqualified now I think you need to get out of here and take him with you" said Genma, soon Kakashi and Sasuke are in the stands and the match begins.

Sasuke saw Kiba and went to get some answers "Kiba how did Naruto get this far, I thought he would lose to Neji" said Sasuke, "That's what I thought when I was paired against him but he proved me wrong" said Kiba. "Then how did he win" asked Sasuke "His family legacy" said Kiba looking back to the fight. Sasuke looked too and it wasn't looking good for Naruto, no matter what he tried he couldn't get past that sand armor.

"That sand armor is impressive Garra but I have to ask… does the shukaku really answer to the name Kazari" asked Naruto, "Yes and he want's your blood Namikaze" said Garra while trying to bury Naruto in sand.

"Might as well bring out the big guns" Said Naruto while bringing out the OOO driver which caught Sasuke and Kakashi's eye "HENSHIN!"

**TAKA**

**TORA**

**BATTA**

**TatoBa, TatoBa, TatoBa**

(Music Henshin – Regret Nothing ~Tighten up~… Kamen Rider OOO)

As the armor of OOO appeared Kakashi was picking his jaw off the floor and Sasuke was thinking _"Why does the dobe have that power… he doesn't deserve that power, only an Uchiha should have that armor"_. Soon the battle was really heating up with Naruto using the Tora claws to slash at Garra's armor and Garra trying to encase Naruto in sand but soon Garra made a shell of sand around himself and soon he was in his partial possession state and gaining ground on OOO.

Naruto was in it deep, he had a partial covered Garra and Kazari was crying for his blood and it seemed to him that nothing he tried would penetrate that sand armor of his so he decided to try the scorching combo and hope for the best, after dodging another sand claw from Garra he took out the red and green medals and got the other two yellow ready. "NO MATTER WHAT YOU TRY NAMIKAZE I WILL KILL YOU" yelled Garra with the look of a psychotic killer in his eye and giving Kakashi a wide eye, _"Did Garra just call Naruto a Namikaze… but that's impossible… Sensei was the only Namikaze but he was dating that Uzumaki woman… OF COURSE TAKE AWAY THE WHISKER MARKS ON HIS CHEEKS AND HE'S AN EXACT COPY OF SENSEI"_ thought Kakashi.

After sliding in the two medals and as Naruto get ready to scan them Garra manage to catch Naruto. "SABAKU KYUU" yelled Garra finally getting his prey but before he could finish the job he heard three familiar chimes.

**LION**

**TORA**

**CHEETAH**

**Rata Rata Rata Ratoraatah**

(Music Henshin – Ride on Right time… Kamen Rider OOO)

the sand exploded to reveal an all yellow OOO with the mane of a lion for a head with blue eyes, tora's claws and the legs of a cheetah, the same symbols on his chest. Soon Naruto yelled and let out a bright light and a loud roar from a lion caused many people to cover their eyes and the surrounding plants were burned to a crisp. Garra's sand was turned to glass and his armor was shattered, the light died down and OOO got to work, running faster than most people could catch he started to claw and kick Garra without mercy, soon Garra was on his last legs when he tried to summon more power from Shukaku that's when OOO struck by scanning his medals again.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Soon three yellow rings were in between OOO and Garra but OOO ran closer to Garra to end it using his speed he ran fast thru the rings and before he reached Garra a loud roar was heard before OOO delivered the final blow, but after that he heard three screams one, went into his medals… another went into the sand and the last was Garra being knocked out cold. But before Genma could announce the winner the sand started acting on it's own and formed a raccoon/man hybrid "I WAS SO CLOSE TO HAVING THE POWER OF SHUKAKU AND YOU COME AND TAKE IT AWAY… BUT I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE OOO" yelled the monster "What the hell is that" asked OOO "I heard a monk tried to seal his soul into shukaku to control it but I never thought that it was true" said Temari "Great… I better end this quick" said OOO taking out Medajaribur and inserted three grey medals while the monster was trying to attack him, after the medals were inserted and ready OOO grabbed the scanner and scanned the medals in the sword.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

After crouching down OOO swung the sword and yelled at the top of his lungs "SEE-YAH" and not only cutting the monster but everything else in the swords swing path but a few seconds later everything but the monster was fused back together as if they were never cut in the first place but the monster was destroyed in one huge explosion. After seeing Garra lose Orochimaru hidden as the Kazekage called off the invasion because Garra was a core piece and if Garra wasn't able to fight then the whole thing was a bust.

[Music change – Kamen Rider OOO - Arriving]

Genma finally announced the winner as "Kamen Rider OOO" which got everyone in the stadium cheering, Naruto took off the OOO driver and sealed them back in their hiding place and tried to take a nap while the rest of the exams finished up but after a half an hour he had to fight Temari.

Naruto vs. Temari

"So how do you want to do this" asked Naruto hoping he didn't have to fight hard, "I just found out about Garra…" said Temari causing Naruto to gulp "He can control the sand but Shukaku is no longer in him" said Temari "Uh…" said Naruto while scratching the back of his head. "Procter… I forfeit" said Temari "What" said Naruto in total surprise. "First, with that armor of yours I don't think I can beat you, 2nd… you saved Garra and hopefully he will learn to love again, and 3rd… you have my mother's heirloom which means that whoever can use its power is to my soulmate," said Temari after hearing that last one Naruto's brain went dead. Temari took this chance to walk up to Naruto and wrap her arms around his neck and whisper in his ear "I hope you feel the same for me as I feel for you… Naruto-kun" after which she kissed him full on the lips which Naruto happily accepted faintly hearing Genma yell "AND THE WINNER OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS IS NARUTO NAMIKAZE.

* * *

Really sry i haven't updated more often but a lot of crap has been happening and i hope you people enjoy this chapter/present to you all, head to youtube and paste watch?v=yszhMvFbg94 and to all my readers i wish you a very MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

**COUNT THE MEDALS!**

_TAKA: _X 1

_KUJAKU: _X 1

_CONDOR:_ X 1

_LION:_ X 1

_TORA:_ X 1

_CHEETAH__:_ X 1

_KUWAGATA:_ X 1

_KAMAKIRI:_ X 1

_BATTA:_ X 1

_SAI:_ X 1

_GORRILLA_

_ZOU_: X 1

_SACHI_

_UNAGI:_ X 1

_TAKO_

_PTERRA_

_TERICA_

_TYRANO_

_COBRA:_ X 1

_KAME_

_WANI_

_SASORI:_ X 1

_KANI_

_EBI_


End file.
